Harkness Who
by TORYAHHOTWHEELS
Summary: Jack and the team are expecting a visit from the Doctor and Martha, what could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who/Torchwood

Harkness Who.

Chapter 1

Jack Harkness sat at the head of the boardroom table. He looked at his team, Gwen was grinning intently at Jack, Toshiko was typing away on the palm-top computer and Owen was his usual late self. After he had finally realized where they all were, and therefore where he was supposed to be he entered the boardroom, said "sorry" and met with Jack's disapproving eye.

"Now that we are all present and correct" said Jack "I have something exciting to tell you all"

Gwen sat up abruptly in her chair and at the same time Toshiko lifted her head from her palmtop computer.

"What is it?" They both asked simultaneously.

(After what felt like a very very uncomfortable silence)

"Jack" Gwen said urging him to continue.

"We are going to be playing host for a while" he said

"Host?" replied Toshiko looking puzzled.

Jack stood straight at the head table,

"A couple of friends of mine are going to be dropping by and I want you all to welcome them"

"Who?" asked Owen latching on to the end of the conversation. Toshiko poked him in the ribs "ouch" he exclaimed

"Do you ever listen?" She stared at him. "Sorry" he said avoiding her expression.

"Tosh I need you to get me some updated rift readings, where, what, when that type of stuff"

"On it" she replied.

"Owen I want you to compile a database of all of the recorded rift activity we've had so far"

"Right, but why?" he said stopping

"Owen who's in charge here" Jack joked

"Yeah, Yeah so you keep telling me" he mumbled as he left the boardroom.

"As for you" he said turning his gaze to Gwen. "You can help me"

Gwen made sure that everyone else had left before she continued her input into the conversation.

"Jack who are these people if they want rift recordings past and present" she asked eagerly as they began the walk through the Hub to his office.

Jack carried on as if he had not heard Gwen's question.

"I need you to help set up a kind of display of everything, we can put it in the shooting range you know down in the basement hall"

Gwen was now beginning to get impatient "Jack?" she said with a stern look in her eye.

Jack turned to her and pulled her into a small alcove checking that there was no one else around before finally answering her question in a whisper she could only just hear

"Remember when we found that Ghost Machine and everyone but me saw hallucinations, then you asked me what or who would have made me open the rift?"

Gwen nodded intrigued.

"What did I say?" Jack continued.

"The right kind of Doctor" replied Gwen

"Exactly!" Jack said with a little jump in the air

Jack watched Gwen's face as the reality of what had just been said dawned on her.

"So that's who's coming? …Your Doctor!" Gwen whispered excitedly

A huge boyish grin crept slowly across Jack's face, and looking directly at him; because he had pinned her to the wall, she saw; for the first time since she had met him, his smile reach his eyes. Jack took her by the hand and they ran like two naughty school children being chased to the other side of the hub to Jack's office.

Owen was tapping away at the keyboard at his terminal.

"Does he have any idea how long this could take?" he grumbled

Tosh raised her eyes over the frames over glasses so Owen was in view,

"Do you always have to complain?"

"I'm not complaining, I'm just stating a fact"

"Well please would you mind keeping your facts to yourself, some of us have work to do"

"This is work!" he protested

"So get on with it then!" she retorted

And with that her eyes returned to her monitors and he continued tapping away at his keyboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jack stood behind his desk; there were a collection of papers piled in front of him. Gwen turned to see him smiling to himself.

"So" she said making him jump "Tell me some more about this Doctor then, why is he so important?"

"Let's just say you can't get a much higher authority as far as protection against aliens is concerned"

"So he's your Boss?"

Jack laughed to himself "ha, well he's the only man I've ever met that has been able to control me; does that answer your question?"

"Maybe" she shot him a cheeky half smile.

"So were you and he..." she raised her eyebrows in suggestion

"I wish! Don't tell Ianto I said that"

Gwen drew her fingers across her lips as if to zip her mouth closed. Jack smiled and winked in thanks. She leaned forwards over the desk to retrieve the papers.

"We're taking these to the tunnel right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you down there in a minute"

"Ok" Gwen left his office and he heard the sound of her shoes on the metal staircase as she went.

Jack sat on his chair behind his desk and closed his eyes for a moment. A sudden memory of the forgotten year he had spent with the Doctor and Martha flooded back into his mind; he remembered the moment he had told the Doctor he was working for Torchwood. The conversation rang through his mind.

Jack: Um since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you

Doctor: You work for Torchwood.

Jack: I swear to you its different, it's changed, there's only half a dozen of us now.

Doctor: Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it!

Jack: The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honour.

He closed his eyes tighter and cringed at the thought of the Doctor's glare.

"Now he can judge for himself just how different it is" he whispered.

He stood up from his chair, straightened his shirt and walked out of the office towards the underground tunnel and smiled sweetly to himself as he remembered the last thing the Doctor said to him on the day he returned to Torchwood.

Doctor: Defending the earth, can't argue with that!

He knew at that moment as he jogged back to the millennium stadium and walked through the giant cog wheel portal and into the Hub. What he didn't know was that behind him as they watched Jack run into the distance, the Doctor and Martha had realised perhaps the biggest revelation there possibly could be for Jack; he is and always was The Face of Boe.

As he walked past Owen and Toshiko he decided that he would see how they were getting on.

"How's it coming you two?" He asked cheerfully

Owen was the first to answer "It's a bloody nightmare, but thanks for asking"

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm Dr. Harper?" Jack asked sniggering.

"How about you Tosh, you ok?"

"Fine thanks Jack, no problems at all"

"Good"

Jack left them to it, patting Owen on the shoulder as he went.

He waited until Jack was out of ear shot and turned to Toshiko.

"Can you get any further up his arse?"

"What?" Toshiko retorted in utter surprise

"You, and Jack; _Fine thanks Jack No problems at all, _and I saw the look he gave you as he left."

"Owen really" 

"Come on Tosh you know I'm right, you always want to please him"

"I take pride in my work and Jack realises that, that's all"

"Mmmm" he muttered and returned to his workstation.

Ianto was busy making coffee for Gwen when he saw that Owen and Toshiko could use one as well so he asked.

"Coffee, Owen, Tosh?"

"Ianto you read my mind" said Owen

"Please" Toshiko said nodding and smiling.

"Coming up" he said as if he was proud of the suggestion he had made.

Once he had made them he carefully carried them over to their workstations. They both thanked him and he went back to pick up a further two mugs of coffee, and carried them down to the underground tunnel where Jack and Gwen were working away arranging lots of papers on some display boards that he had set up earlier this morning as per Jack's instructions.

"Coffee delivery" he said as he walked down the last few steps. "I took the liberty of making you one too Jack as I was making it for Tosh, Owen and Gwen I felt bad leaving you out"

Gwen carefully slipped two fingers through the handle of the mug and lifted it from the tray while all the time smiling gratefully at Ianto. She took a sip.

"Mmmm, perfect, Ianto how do you do it?"

"With years of careful study, preparation and care" he replied

"I wouldn't expect it any other way" said Jack as he took his mug from the tray, giving Ianto a tap on the back "Thanks".

"No problem anything else I can do?" he asked.

"I need someone in the shop, that's the way I told them to come in"

"Shop boy it is then" he said as he turned to go up the stairs

"Oh and Ianto"

He stopped walking and turned his head to look at Jack.

"Thank-you"

He smiled and nodded and carried on walking.

Jack turned back to Gwen as they both sipped their coffee slowly

"He doesn't get enough credit for what he does around here"

Gwen shook her head as she swallowed.

Ianto went into the visitors shop, put the door on the latch and settled on is stool behind the counter to wait.

Owen was now printing his lists and binding them at the printer, Toshiko was about to come and do the same thing.

"There now" she said as she collected her piles "That wasn't too hard was it?" It was only when she looked at him that he realised that the question was directed at him.

"Suppose not" he muttered

Toshiko smiled.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Harkness Who Chapter 3

Martha giggled to herself as the Doctor whizzed around the console of the TARDIS. He pushed, pressed and twisted all sorts of buttons and dials and switches; to which end Martha had no idea what any of them did or what difference they made but nevertheless he did it with a conviction she had never seen in him before. His excitement was infectious, Martha felt her stomach turn and twist as her excitement intensified. The last time she had seen the Doctor this excited was on their first trip together into the future and come to that; the past as well. She smiled softly at her recollection of the Doctor's grin of sheer delight as he stepped through the TARDIS doors.

"Martha!" The Doctor yelled. Her whole body shook as she came back to reality.

"Are you alright?" he raised a quizzical eyebrow "Martha?"

She nodded

"Yeah" she said as if she wasn't quite sure, "Yeah I'm fine"

The Doctor stopped for a moment to just look at her; he wasn't sure either but decided to carry on anyway "Goood... Now" He turned back to her with his cute boyish grin on his face.

"Have I told you where we're going yet?"

"Nope" she said as she skipped to his side.

"Well" the Doctor pulled down the handbrake and the TARDIS shuddered to a halt.

"Martha Jones, I have bought you tooo, TORCHWOOD" and with that they both exited the TARDIS with a merry leap.

(Doctor Who Opening Credits)

" Ahh" he said biting his lip "Errm?"

The TARDIS had landed in the Hub as planned, but on the wrong side o the giant cog wheel door.

"Slight miscalculation" he said as he took Martha's arm and pulled her back into the TARDIS.

"What are we doing we just got here can't you just sonic us in?" Martha asked in shock.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows "Jack's in charge remember I think he will have made that door nuclear blast proof never mind susceptible to sonic technology, I'll just have to fly us in TARDIS style.

MEANWHILE IN THE HUB...

"Toshiko, Where are those rift readings I asked for!" Jack bellowed from his office.

"They're here just finished" Toshiko replied shyly as she shuffled in with piles of paper.

Jack winked "Thanks Tosh" she turned and began to walk out "And Hey you do know I'm only kidding right, I couldn't do this without you" she smiled sweetly and simply said "I know" as she left.

Jack began to sift through the piles he had just been given when suddenly he heard a scrapping, or scratching sound. He stopped instantly as he recognised the sound, he ran from his office into the hub's main space where Toshiko, Gwen and Owen were all at their stations working. Almost simultaneously they all looked up, Gwen was the first to speak.

"Jack?"

Jack was looking around the Hub almost frantic, he knew that sound was the TARDIS.

"They're here, I heard it, I heard the TARDIS!"

TBC


End file.
